Twins are different Bleach story
by WolfLight40
Summary: While some twins can be the same at times goes around doesn't come true to a pair of twins from the Rukongai. Both of them sometimes act the same, but there are things that make them both different from the other. Keiko has lost respect for her brother and had left the Soul Society/Rukongai for the living world. What made her loose respect for her twin, who's her twin & why left?


Every day for many years the sun has rised and set which made some mornings for a young woman named Keiko somewhat peaceful before she had to get up to the sound of one of the children, Tessai or the manager Kisake Urahara.

Yes, the woman lives with the pervy manager himself for a while since she had moved to Karakura town. But she finds it helpful in training and getting a chance to help the two former soul reapers know more about the living world.

Even though she has been here not longer than Kisake and Tessai, she has been around the world more & knows more how humans act. And while she was thinking to herself about that did the familier sound of Kisake's voice call out, "Hey Keiko it's time for you to head off to school."

And of course she goes to Karakura high school since she finds it interesting to learn more things and that she doesn't want to spend all day in one place like the Shoten for long.

"Alright Urahara, I'm up." Keiko called back out to him while tossing the blankets off of her body. She reached over to the left side of her bed to grab a wooden arm and a leg & placed them on the bed before her.

Keiko pulled off her night shirt that revealed to where her right arm was supposed to be was a stump with a part metal and part wooden piece that was attached to her shoulder. She picked up the arm first and moved it to the socket before popping it in & then moved her night pants off to put the wooden leg in place where a left leg would be.

Anyone looking at Keiko would think that something bad had happened to her from judging on her right arm and left leg being missing. But she doesn't mind and could very well move around without the fake limps, but she was also glad to have them and hardly wears them when she sleeps or enters water.

With a short yawn, Keiko got out of her bed and went to her dresser to grab her school uniform & jacket. She was lucky that she found a loop-hole in the school rules about the uniforms since Keiko doesn't like skirts at all and had gotten herself premission to have the male uniform when she had entered the high school.

She slipped some shorts on first before putting on the grey pants and a dark blue tanktop before buttoning up the white shirt. Then she put the tie on after and finally the grey jacket. Keiko grabbed her stuff together into her Hatsuni Miku style school bag and slinged that over her shoulders.

But Keiko grabbed out from her jacket pocket a golden band that had the design of a rose around it and she grabbed her knee lenght dark purple/black hair to tie her hair up high. 'Finally ready for school.' Keiko thought to herself while grabbing her wallet and stuffing it into a pocket.

Keiko walked to her door and slid it open & soon walked to the kitchen to grab her lunch that she made the night before & had placed it in the fridge. She smiled a little before grabbing her lunch and held it while she closed the door & saw little Ururu entering the kitchen.

"Morning Ururu." Keiko said warmly to her and the young children smiled back to her. "Good morning Keiko-nii-chan." Ururu said to her that made Keiko smile that the young girl thinks of her as a sister.

Then Ururu held out a small case that Keiko remembered that she nearly forgotten about. "You almost forgot your soul candy." Ururu said and she handed the case to her. "Thank you Ururu." She said smiling at her and gently took the case from her.

Keiko wouldn't feel safe without the Soul Candy that she had in the case by her side because it only had one and it was one that would get her into trouble if the others knew that she had one.

"I'll see you and the others after school." Keiko said to Ururu before walking out of the kitchen and could hear Ururu was following her which caused her to smile more. Then she heard another set of small feet and knew that it was Jinta coming to say bye to her.

"See ya sister Keiko." Jinta said to her with a slight grin on his face that Keiko saw when she turned around. "See ya later Jinta and behave." Keiko said and ruffled the boys red hair slightly making the boy grin a little more.

"I'll try to sis." Jinta replied and Keiko chuckled before hugging the two & soon left for school with a smile on her face and her hair moving slightly in the breeze while she walked.

While walking into the school yard after Keiko had speed-walked, she had met up with Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Hey morning Keiko." Tatsuki said with a smile on her face upon seeing her and Orihime waved at her before she said, "Morning Keiko-chan." She said to her and Keiko smiled at the two girls.

"Goodmorning Orihime and Tatsuki." Keiko replied back to the two and she smiled as the three of them walked into the school together & they all started to chat up on school work that they had to do while going to first period.

While chatting and going to another class, Tatsuki asked both Orihime and Keiko what they have for lunch. "I packed some homemade ramen with a fish cake and redbean soup." Keiko replied as she thought of her lunch with a smile on her face.

"Wow that sounds tasty. I packed soba noddles with wasabi, curry and honey to go with it." Orihime replied and both Keiko & Tatsuki pictured it in their heads. "Eh that sounds good Orihime." Keiko said and Tatsuki agreed a little. "Yeah and my lunch is plan compared to yours." Tatsuki said & they where about to round a corner when Orihime ran into a familier orange haird boy and she fell down.

"Oh hey Orihime." The boy that Keiko knew as Ichigo Kurosaki said to her and Tatsuki got in his face. "Unbelieveable Ichigo, you ran into Orihime without saying sorry!" The girl said to her and Keiko sighed a little.

"Geeze would you be quiet." Ichigo said and Keiko watched as he held out his hand for Orihime to take. "You need up?" He asked the busty girl and Orihime looked nervous before quickly getting up herself. "Oh it's okay Ichigo. I um have gym class now." Orhime said in slight stutters before she quickly walked away. Keiko sighed yet again before looking at Ichigo and asked, "What took you so long to get to school?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head before he said, "Eh some truck driver smashed into my house last night so I stayed back to help out a little." That surprised both Keiko and Tatsuki to hear that.

"Well at least your alright." Tatsuki said after she had carefully picked out the right words to say when the bell rang. "Let's go to class then." Ichigo said and walked with Keiko since the period now was that they had together.

Upon sitting in their seats and Keiko placing her left leg over the right while she thought over what Ichigo had said of what happend to his house & thought that it wasn't true since she had felt a soul reaper was close by.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck plowed into your house last night man." The voice of Keigo said and Keiko looked up to see him and Mizuiro walking over to the desk. "Yeah and no one woke up to the noise." Ichigo replied and Keiko saw Sado or Chad as the others call him walking up to the other side of Ichigo's desk.

"Need any help?" Chad asked and Ichigo looked up at him. "Eh, no thanks Chad." Ichigo said and Keiko smiled a little that his buddy wanted to help him out. "Yeah Chad, you might end up bringing down more of the house." Keigo said and Keiko took a piece of paper, made it into a ball & whipped it at the boys head hard.

"HEY!" Keigo said and turned around to shout but stopped when he saw that it was Keiko that tossed the ball at him. "That wasn't nice to say Keigo." Keiko said to him before sitting on the top of her desk. People knew better not to cause trouble around her or making comments like Keigo did to others when she's around.

Just when Keigo was about to speak again did another voice say, "Excuse me but are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Keiko looked to see a small girl had walked up by the desk and she sensed right away that this girl is a soul reaper. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'll be sitting next to you from now on." The girl said and Keiko was surprised to hear the girls last name was.

'Are the soul reapers coming to find me?' Was all that Keiko could think of as she thought of the Kuchiki name was running through her mind while thinking why soul reapers are in Karakura town.


End file.
